


(I Can't Escape The Way) I Love You

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: when we all fall asleep, where do we go? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Akumatized Luka, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Lukanette, There is a leak mention in here so please be warned, ml leaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: The first tear falls and it's not Marinette's.





	(I Can't Escape The Way) I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while listening to Billie's new album and I realized how much "I love you" fits Lukanette, so I wrote an angsty one shot. Kudos & Comments are always appreciated <3

* * *

 

“I didn’t make you wait too long, did I, Luka?” Her voice calls out to him and he turns to face her with a fond smile.

 

“Not at all. You’re right on time, mon cheri.” Luka kneels down to grab her hand and kiss the back of it.

 

He’s rewarded with her giggling and it’s late in the afternoon, but both of them don’t mind.

 

“What would you like to talk about?” Her eyes are glinting as the sun begins to set, with the darkness slowly creeping in, and the snow begins to fall lightly around them.

 

“You didn’t bring a jacket. You must be cold.” Luka takes off his own and wraps it around her tightly, “Take mine.”

 

“I wanted to give you my gift since I’m going to be busy with my family working in the bakery tomorrow with Christmas being tomorrow and all.” Marinette pulls a small gift out of her pants pocket. “You can open it now.”

 

He opens it eagerly and it’s a guitar with her signature cherry blossoms in black and blue.

 

“I love it, Ma-ma-Marinette.” Luka grins and pulls out a gift of his own. It’s another small sketchbook that he attempted to draw (very poorly) her cherry blossoms and he sees her light up.

 

“I’ve been meaning to buy another one since I’ve been running out of pages on my other one.” Marinette held the sketchbook close to her chest and she beamed at him.

 

His heart fluttered slightly and she pulled him into a hug as the sun disappeared and the moon appeared in the sky. The cold air began to settle in and Luka didn’t feel as cold as he should have with her in his arms. Tonight felt so right, to just tell her how he felt about her.

 

“Marinette,” Luka begins, murmuring into her hair, “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Seeing her eyes fill up with tears shook him to his core as he realized she did not reciprocate.

 

It was as if she was pleading with him to take it back.

 

“I love you.” He had whispered as he held her close, but she had stepped away and she was currently facing him from a distance.

 

“What?” Marinette stammers out and Luka feels his heart shatter. It was too soon, too fast for her, but he had wanted her to know. It was a mistake and he knew that now.

 

“I love you,” Luka repeats and he’s biting his lower lip in anticipation as they both stand in the cold, “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 

“You didn’t.” Marinette quickly denies, but he knows she’s lying so he won’t feel bad. She was always so sweet and he wants nothing more than to have her in his arms and wipe away her tears. “ _I’m_ sorry, Luka.”

 

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong, Mon Cheri.” Luka tries to ease the sadness he feels in his heart to keep any akumas from coming.

 

He already knows that the akumas prey on any negative emotions and amplifies them. He doesn’t want them to come near him or magnify his sadness. He just wants to go home and forget everything, but he knows he can’t. It’s already happened.

 

The first tear falls and it’s not Marinette’s.

 

“I didn’t mean to say I love you.”

 

“I can’t love you, Luka.” Marinette whispers and wisps of air come out her mouth and dissolve into the cold air. “Not now. With everything...Adrien. I’m trying so hard to not anymore, but he still has it.”

 

“I know. And it’s alright. I was just trying to make you laugh. I didn’t mean to say I love you.” Luka tries to give her at least a half smile, but it’s not forming.

 

He sees her let out a small sigh of relief and it hurts.  

 

“Take care, Luka. If you need anything, feel free to call me.”

 

It shouldn’t hurt more than the first time she left him in front of the ice skating rink.

 

Maybe because back then, he knew he didn’t really have a shot. But it aches even more now because he thought maybe, just maybe, he might.

 

And she throws her arms around him, holding onto him and tippy-toeing to give him a kiss on his cheek that lingers. Her stunning bluebell eyes meet his in overwhelming worry. He wants her to stay.

 

* * *

 

They’re holding each other by the Christmas tree in the center of the town and he’s biting back the tears. He has to because he doesn’t want her to feel bad and he’s trying to comfort her, not have her comfort him.

 

“You mean a lot to me, Luka. You have no idea,” Marinette sniffles and he wants to smile, “But I can’t love you right now.”

 

Nothing has to change. They can act as if nothing happened. They can both act like he never said ‘I love you’ and Marinette never cried when he told her how he felt about her. They can act like they were before, two best friends who hung out constantly and made music in his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want you to be happy, Marinette.” Luka’s struggling to speak, “I think you should call Adrien and tell him how you feel about him.”

 

It’s not what he wants to tell her and he knows he’s silencing himself, but he’d rather choose her happiness over his. She deserves to be happy and he feels her begin to pull away.

 

“I will. I promise.” Her voice is low, barely audible enough for him to hear her as she gives him one last kiss on the cheek, before gathering the fallen sketchbook from the floor and running off with his jacket still wrapped tightly around her.

 

He feels the copious sorrow envelop him and the tears start pouring out in silence, as he’s holding himself and he’s gripping the Jagged Stone guitar pick that she had returned from their first meeting when he had gifted it to her.

 

The snow begins to fall down a bit harder as he sits down, feeling lost. He took his words, his feelings, back and he was the one who could never follow his own advice.

 

He’s too distracted with all the despair and dejection filling him, that he doesn’t notice the akuma fly closer and closer to him.

 

“Silencer,” A man’s voice rings out, “I am Hawkmoth…”

* * *

 


End file.
